Coalition of Micro-Alliances
This article is about the Coalition of Micro Alliances. It is an open bloc and anyone is allowed to apply to join, while acceptance is not guaranteed we will help guide you to future acceptance. As of December 30th, 2008, this Bloc has been dissolved. The Rise and Fall of CoMA For the first two and a half months of CoMAs existence things went smoothly except for a few bumbs in the road. Then one day around 12/20/2008 Cowman of The Republic of Elite Colonies posted his resignation from REC and from CoMA. He was later accused but never proven of trying to start a coup and take over REC. Cowman didnt leave REC alone, many of the goverment officials in REC left with Cowman and founded a alliance called The Company. They quickly got a protectorate because they were in danger of being attacked by REC and Mars. A couple days later REC also withdrew from CoMA followed by MARS(The two alliances merged a few days later). Then UNSC was attacked by multiple alliances for spying on JAMA. Two CoMA members also attacked UNSC, TUON and GDI. A couple days later GDI also left CoMA followed by The Confederacy of Truth(which mereged with The Company a few days after they left CoMA). The last alliance to leave CoMA was The Union of Nations. They're leader King Daniel The 1st had hopes of reviving CoMA but with The Confederacy of Truths withdrawl TUON decided it was a lost cause and left to. The Coalition of Micro-Alliances Mutual Defense and optional Aggression Pact Preamble: We the undersigned alliances hereby declare a Mutual Defense and optional Aggression Pact in light of friendship, protection, and respect on this day 27th of September in the year 2008. Article I – Definitions Signatory – An alliance in the Coalition of Micro-Alliances Member Nation – A nation which is officially part of an alliance in the Coalition of Micro-Alliances Aggressor- An alliance or nation which is responsible for aggression against another alliance or nation. Aggression- Any attempted or successful attack by or against a Signatory Attack- Can be either a military attack, economic attack (cheated tech deal, nation sanctioning) or an espionage attack. It may even be an insult or annoyance of one alliance to another. Micro Alliance- Less than 50 members and more then 9. No strength limit Article II – Financial Aid A Signatory may request financial aid from The Coalition of Micro-Alliancesfor any justifiable reason. A request must include a reason for aid, the type of aid needed, and the amount of said aid. Signatories will have the option of aiding the Signatory who requests aid but are not obligated to do so. However, Signatories must send financial aid during war or during reconstruction. Article III – Military Defense Aside from the financial aid required during war all Signatories MUST provide immediate military and financial in the event of an attack on a Signatory unless they clearly state they would not like assistance. In the event of an attack by an aggressor who holds a treaty with a signatory the said signatory must cancel said treaty. However, in respect of other treaty cancellation times the signatory may allow the cancellation time to elapse before joining in military but not financial aid. Article IV- Military Aggression Signatories may not initiate an attack on a fellow Signatory or a current treaty partner of a Signatory member. Signatories retain the right to activate other defense pacts with Outside Treaty Partners and other Signatories have the right to activate this treaty to aid in that aggression. The right to declare war on other alliances remains independently in the hands of Signatories for any reason they see fit and fellow Signatories have the option to activate this treaty to aid in that aggression. If a Signatory provokes a larger alliance the rest of the bloc is NOT responsible even if the Signatory is 'defending' since it was the instigator. Article V – Admission New alliances may be invited to become signatories by unanimous vote of the current signatories. Upon acceptance of their invitation, the invitee shall be added to the list of signatories, and shall immediately be subject to all rights and responsibilities of this treaty. However, any alliance may apply to join and will be accepted in the same manner as an invited alliance. Article VI – Expulsion Should a Signatory want the expulsion of another Signatory they would have to present a legitimate reason (e.x. Violation of treaty rules) to the other Signatories. The Signatory to be expelled must respond in 24 hours with a legitimate rebuttal. Following the rebuttal the other Signatories must vote within 48 hours. In order for expulsion to occur there must be a 75% approval with all the Signatories voting. The expelled Signatory will immediately be removed from the bloc and its responsibilities in the event of a vote of ‘for.’ Article VII- Information No Signatory may share any information about any other Signatory with non-treaty members. This includes previous members and members to be accepted. In the event of leaked information the treaty will be declared null and void with the turncoat Signatory and the other Signatories are obligated to declare war upon them. Article VIII – Withdrawal In the case of a Signatory wanting to withdraw from The Coalition of Micro-Alliances they must present the other Signatories with their reason for leaving. After 72 hours of the last confirmation of receiving a message about withdrawal the Signatory is freed of all responsibilities EXCEPT the contents of Article VII. Signed The Republic of Elite Colonies *'tech4sale', Premier of The Republic of Elite Colonies *'XBRYANX', Head of Senate of The Republic of Elite Colonies Global Defence Initiative *'RyanGDI', Supreme Commander of The Global Defence Initiative The Union of Nations *'King Daniel The 1st', Admin of The Union Of Nations Confederacy of Truth *'Rooivaulk', Chancellor of the Confederacy of Truth UNSC *'XxSnipezxX' *'rrraul' *'Deathyman' MARS *'Hegemon Rob', Hegemon of MARS Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups